BIAR MIRIP
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Aksi nekat Legolas supaya bisa lebih berwibawa dan lebih mirip ayahanda tercinta. WARNING : OOC PARAH


**Biar Mirip**

 _The Lord of The Rings dan The Hobbit adalah milik J.R.R. Tolkien._

 _Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya. No copy paste, no plagiasrism._

 _Warning : gaje, typho, family, tidak sesuai EYD, modif canon, OOC gila_

* * *

Mirkwood mendadak heboh. Sang Pangeran tersayang nan tampan, baik hati, pemberani, dan tidak sombong ditemukan terindikasi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dia kini sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, di atas dahan sebuah pohon mangga tertua yang ada di Mirkwood. Beberapa prajurit tertinggi sudah bersiap mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Di bawah pohon, jaring sudah dibentangkan, kotak obat-obatan juga sudah disiapkan. Beberapa tabib elf termanjur juga dikerahkan. Bahkan sang raja sendiri sudah turun gunung demi meluluhkan hati sang putra tercinta agar mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Legolas tidak bergeming, alih-alih melihat ayahnya yang tengah menangis heboh, ia malah memainkan pisau yang ia bawa. Semua penduduk Mirkwood tambah histeris. Para gadis muda, anggota fangirl Legolas sudah jejeritan alay, takut sesuatu hal buruk menimpa sang idola tercinta.

"Anakku tersayang yang paling tampan, paling caem, paling ganteng, paling baik, paling semuanya … Please dengerin Papih! Ayolah Nak, turun! Papih ga mau kamu kenapa-kenapa, Sayang! Nak … Papih ini cuman punya kamu … c'mon, turunlah … Kita ngobrol sambil minum teh. Apa perlu papih panggilin temen-temen perjuangan kamu juga, Nak? Biar kamu bisa arisan bareng mereka. Atau … kamu pengen kendaraan baru? Entar papih beliin yang baru dan antimacet. Tapi please Legolas … jangan kamu lakukan hal itu."

"Sudahlah Papih! Aku ini sudah tidak berharga. Aku lelah dipermainkan oleh perasaan ini. Aku … aku …nah, kena lo! Awas lo, jangan lari … Woiii… monyet sialan! " Legolas mendadak berteriak histeris, mengambil sulur, lalu bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, mengejar seekor monyet hutan.

Seluruh mata yang menyaksikan kaget. Kenapa kelakuan pangeran mereka itu menjadi gila semenjak pulang dari acara melebur cincin Sauron?

Setelah terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya monyet itu tertangkap, dan Legolas berhasil mengambil barang yang dibawa si monyet. Ternyata selembar kertas lusuh yang terus menerus dipandangi dengan senyum mengembang.

"Nah, akhirnya aku bisa, Papih! Aku akan bisa seperti Papih. Sungguh-sungguh seperti Papih. Biar semua orang tambah tahu kalau aku ini anak Papih!" Legolas berteriak heboh sambil turun dari pohon dan berlari ke arah ayahnya yang tengah kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu Nak? Kamu memang darah daging Papih. Ga ada yang perlu diragukan lagi."

"Bukan begitu Papih. Aku pengen punya alis tebel kayak punya Papih, biar cewek-cewek macam Tauriel bisa langsung suka sama aku. Makanya pas mau balik ke rumah, aku sempet minta resep sama Gandalf. Tapi apesnya, tu monyet hutan malah nyomot ni kertas pas aku lagi konsen mencari tanaman-tanaman yang ada di resep ini. Dan Papih pernah dengar mitos kan, kalau monyet Mirkwood itu suka dengan hal-hal yang lebai gitu, makanya aku bikin suasana gini, biar tu monyet nongol. Begitu ceritanya," ujar Legolas sumringah sambil memandangi resep ditangannya.

" Ya ampun, jadi kamu ga berniat bunuh diri?" tanya Thranduil memastikan.

"Ya ga lah Papih, Legolas kan masih pengen nikah," Legolas menjawab tenang.

"Ok deh kalo gitu. Sebagai hukuman, sekarang kamu harus ngegantiin petugas keindahan taman Mirkwood yang lagi cuti,"

"Tapi Pih…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu sudah bikin Mirkwood heboh sama aksi ga penting kamu itu. Kamu juga udah bikin Papih malu,"

"Noooo ... Somebody, help me…" teriak Legolas pilu.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Maaf, saya nyampah di fandom ini. Sori bang Legolas ama om Thranduil, udah jadi ooc parah gini. Author stress, kebanyakan deadline kerjaan yang ga kelar-kelar …. Hehehe

Kebetulan juga habis baca ulang fanfic Prince's Tale nya author Avamura. Terus saya kepikiran ide ini. Hehehe…

Kalo ga keberatan, review please …

Thank You ...


End file.
